


Días y días

by matl3s



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Añadiré tags según los vaya usando, Bebés adorables, El rating podrá cambiar, F/F, Gemelas, Luisa y Mina
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matl3s/pseuds/matl3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que se conocieron Beca y Kommisar han pasado días y días. Algunos duros, tristes, difíciles, otros alegres divertidos.<br/>Se casaron, se mudaron a alemania, tuvieron hijos, mantuvieron el contacto con sus amigos, encontraron nuevos trabajos,... en definitiva vivieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días y días

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect o Pitch Perfect 2 no me pertenece.
> 
> Aquí no hay prompt. La verdad es que este fic iba a ser un simple diálogo sin nada más, pero después se me ocurrió alargarlo hasta las 500 palabras y hacer una serie de shots (alguno más largos, otros igual más cortos) contando días sueltos de la vida de estas dos.
> 
> Este día es la vuelta de Beca a casa después de su vuelta al trabajo al terminar su baja por maternidad. No termina de gustarme del todo, pero he pensado en subirlo y hacer algo mejor con el resto de los días de estas dos.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, y lo único que pudo escuchar Beca al llegar a casa fue la voz de su esposa y los gorgoteos de alguna de sus recién nacidas gemelas. Apenas habían pasado 8 semanas desde que tuvieron a la siguiente generación del canto a cappella, pero Beca había vuelto a trabajar dejando a su esposa, la cual podía hacer los arreglos musicales del grupo desde casa, al cuidado de las pequeñas.

Dejó la chaqueta, la bolsa y los zapatos en la puerta y después de pasar por la cocina para coger algo de picar, se acercó a la única habitación que parecía estar iluminada; el dormitorio principal.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba su esposa, recostada boca arriba en la cama con una de sus pequeñas tumbada en su tripa riendo mientras agarraba en su pequeño puñito un puñado de pelo rubio.

Después de observar durante un rato desde la entrada de la habitación la tierna escena sin que ninguna de sus chicas se diera cuenta, Beca se hizo notar: -Mamá del año.

-Ratoncito-contestó Erika mientras soltaba con cuidado el puño de la pequeña-. Estábamos esperando a mami antes de irnos a dormir, ¿verdad Mina? Aunque Luisa se ha cansado de esperar-terminó señalando con la cabeza hacía las cunas haciendo que Beca se acercara a darle un beso a su hija más dormilona.

-Veo que DSM ya tiene nuevos miembros-dijo mientras delineaba las letras del pijama de la pequeña haciendo que ésta soltará un resoplido.

-Pieter ha venido a comer para comentar los nuevos arreglos y les ha traído regalos-contestó la líder de DSM mientras se ponía en pie con la otra bebé en brazos. –Dile hola a mami maus.

-Hola, renacuajo, ¿mamá os ha cuidado?-preguntó la morena mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Muy bien: nos dado los bibes, un bañito, ha jugado a los cucus con nosotras, otro bibe, ha trabajado en la música de su maravilloso grupo mientras dormíamos la siesta,… ¿sigo?-prosiguió su compañera.

Siguieron charlando de las niñas mientras acostaban a Mina, y después de lograr que se quedase dormida se dirigieron a la sala donde Beca se recostó entre los brazos de Erika.

-¿Qué tal tu día, ratoncito?-preguntó la rubia después de estar un rato acariciando el costado de su cansada compañera.

-Largo, pensaba que volvería antes, pero entre enseñar las fotos, ponerme al día y salir a tomarnos algo a la salida se nos ha hecho tardísimo-contestó Beca-. Mis frikis alemanes son peores que mis frikis de Barden.

-No te hagas la dura, pequeño trol, todos sabemos que te encantan tus frikis-replicó Erika besándole el pelo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, solamente sus sincronizadas respiraciones llenaban el ambiente, ni siquiera el ligero tráfico de las afueras de Berlín podía escucharse en el interior de la casa.

-¿Erika?-murmuró finalmente la morena.

-¿Beca?-replicó con otro murmullo la rubia.

-¿Me acompañas a sacarme la leche?-dijo girando la cabeza.

-Claro, ratoncito-contestó Erika atrapando sus labios antes de ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que no hay mucha gente que lo vaya a leer, yo misma leo en inglés, pero cuando empecé a leer fics todavía no se me daba bien el inglés, por lo que agradecía enormemente leer algo en mi idioma, y por eso voy a seguir escribiendo en castellano para aquellos que queráis leer en este idioma.
> 
> El siguiente cap de días y días igual es al comienzo de su relación, pero si por un casual leéis y os apetece sugerir algo, estoy abierta a ideas (después de todo trabajo mejor con una idea sin tener que pensarla), podéis dejar comentario, privado o en twitter @matl3s, si queréis.


End file.
